yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Akuma Tetsu
"If Your Not A Women Get Lost..."."the only one who can beat me is me" Name Akuma Last Name Tetsu IMVU Name Kezumai Nicknames Demon-what his name translates to. Crane Age Ark10-19 Gender Male Height 6'2 Weight 196lb Bloodtype Oni and Angel Behaviour/Personality Akuma is a laid back straight forward type of guy. he rarely showing anytype of interest in anything besides fighting, sparring, basketball,sleeping, women,his dog, and blowing shit up. though still he's a pretty fun guy to hang around when you can get his ass out of bed." he's not the most compassionate or caring guy in the world though he's not completely heartless either and somtimes find it somewhat hard to complete some of his assignment though he'll put aside his feeling and get the job done. He's also abit of a pervert and struggles some times to control himself And He hates flat-chested women with a passion. Clan & Rank None What District Do You Live In? In the Iron Grip Club Dojo. Relationship None Occupation mercenary. Student. Fighting Style 'Instinct Brawler' *A fighter who depends on ferocity, toughness, and strength to win fights'(often against, or involving, more than one other person)' the user of this style usually focus on throwing combantions with there hands though some incorparate a fancy kick or two into it. A brawler will rarely attempt to dodge a blow, preferring to take the hit or counter for one of several reasons: To intimidate, to give them a better chance at grabbing and crushing/breaking the opponents limb, even delivering a powerful punch to knockout or stun/daze , or even Because' Pain makes them angrier and more energetic, thereby helping them fight better. Human Type ht: Peak Human '"Nephlim"('http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ai76MmCvKVU) Nephlim are the offspring angel's and human, Oni's and human, and Angel and Oni, giving them the abilities to use both angels and oni's power because of this, they were stronger than both angel and oni. this scared those in the demon relm(or whatever you wanna call it) so they cased an all out war on them and eventually wiped them all out except for a few handfuls. Nephlim's full range of their abilities are unknown, although considerable. As a rule they seem to possess certain common abilities, such as the ability to jump a second time in mid-air, and great strength and healing abilities. The most notable powers of the Nephilim comes from their hybrid blood, combining the powers of Angels and Demons, which they can switch between at will. These include the ability to use angelic and demonic weapons. They can also glide like angels, although true flight does not seem to be one of their abilities. They can also perform two kinds of dodges, based on which powers they are using at the time; a Demon Dodge grants their next blows greater power, while an Angel Dodge increases their reaction speed, allowing them to quickly flank their enemies. Nephilim also possess the ability to increase their power tremendously, via the Devil Trigger. The effects of this power seem to vary, but generally make the Nephilim stronger and regenerate it's health quicker. it is stated that, even after unlocking his Devil Trigger, Nephlim had still not reached their full potential, implying that Nephilim may possess much greater levels of power than has been displayed by them so far. The Nephilim were the third race, sadly they were hunted down, and slain. You will be able to tell who one of these being for that posses a birth mark(looks like the picture above) somewhere on their bodies. Perks(2) '"Combat Instinct"' Akuma has an almost inhuman instinct when it come to combat, he has crazy reflexes and sensory abilities which allow him to react almost instantly even when the enemy has the element of surprize, his instinct also allow him to fight off mutiple targets with amazing proficiency. '"Crazy Hands"' Akuma hands have been said to be thrown almost as fast as bullets. Abilites(3) '"One Time Shockwave Punch"' Akuma is able to channel an unprecedented amount of chi into either his Left or Right arms causing a black like aura to swirl tightly around his arms and hand when using this techinique akuma punch strenght is increased dramaticly, with either hand akuma channel his chi and upon hitting the target he realeashes the chi in short but overwhelm burst, the result of this is the target being hit mutiple time with one blow. though it can only be used once in each arm cause the attack is so strong that it destroy's the user's arm. Example: last time he used it his whole right arm shattered. '"Devil Trigger-L1"' Akuma is able to unleash huge's amount of power chi out his body(sometimes resulting in his hair turning white his personality also changes) . Strength Increase: This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. '''Speed Increase: '''User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. Users can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster.. This power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body, but some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel including friction and inertia. The user is able to accelerate themselves to high speeds, often transforming themselves into destructive projectiles in the process. This speed can be spanned over an overall distance or short burst. The speed one travels. * '''Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. "Devil Eye's"''' Akuma's Eye's have different effects on people Depending on how he decides to use them these effects can be resisted if one has an strong enough will tho it would be extremely diffcult(affect are stronger when in "Devil Trigger"). Supernatural Attraction-Akumas eyes has been known to Attraction the opposite Sex(His Father was an incubus oni).anyone who makes contact with his eye for too long, will get powerful sensation of sexual desire for him. Supernatural Fear Imposement-The Users eyes cast and unbelieveable amount of bloodlust. one so intense that it causes one freeze with fear(when in"Devil Trigger" his bloodlust is strong enough to kill) Supernatural Enslavement(tho only for a breif time) Weapon Of Choice His Fist his basketball Black And Sliver----------> Rebellion Allies/Enemies None Background Akuma is the offspring of a demon(oni) and an angel which makes him an Nephlim. He father was murdered during the war the demons raged, though before he died he was able to get his wife and child safe away from the demons, his mother then brought took him far away and hid him amounst humans in an attempted to keep him away from the Oni, which she succeeded in for 16 years during this time she trained him tho she was not much of a fighter or teacher, and she would alway think of herself as a failure to him for not being able to give him a better life tho he'd alway try to comfort her somehow, they stayed in an old run down house in district one. he found his love for basketball when he was about ten years old and would sometimes sneak out to play. after sixteen long years the Oni finally caught up with them his mother died at the Oni's hands right infront of him they were going to kill him to but right before they killed him his mother with her last few breath's somehow managed to kill them she then told him to run away from the house as far as he can and to find other that might still live and to be safe. Akuma did as he was told and just in time as the house was soon overwhelmed with oni searching for him, for weeks he lived on the street till one shady looking man took him in and train him to be an mecernary, and on his seventeenth birthday his was in an accident resulting in the loss of his memories. Over the last two years Akuma regained some of his memories though not all, he remember the man picking him up on the streets but anything before that still eludes him. Statbook/Rap Sheet Music Devil Trigger Let's Rock The Devil Comes Out To Play No Where Left To Run The Rebellion Roleplay Selection APPROVED BY Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 20:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC